


Loki Imagines

by babychiliflake



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loki Imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychiliflake/pseuds/babychiliflake
Summary: ppl sent them in on twitter. if you wanna request something, just comment it.





	1. Yodel Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ok my friend whom is my mom nina requested this. don't ask. 
> 
> most of these will be short little things.

"Loki, come on, just go to sleep. I know you're tired." you groaned hanging on his side.

 

He decided to come with you to Midgard, but Peter had gotten him immersed in video games. He played all day, all night, but for once you just wanted to cuddle with him.

 

"Y/N, I'm almost done. I  _promise,_ " he said kissing your forehead, but his eyes still glued to the screen.

 

Rolling your eyes, you sat next to him, putting your feet on his lap.

 

Later, you dozed off. Watching him play wasn't exciting after all. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

He turned off the console Tony's son had given him, and looked at his sweet Y/N sleeping on the couch next to him, waiting. He did feel bad for making you wait, but something about those games hook you.

 

He picked you up gently, using a bit of magic so he doesn't wake you up. 

 

As he took you to your room, you wake up, and he whispered.

 

"It's okay, it's just me. Go back to sleep."

 

He watched your eyelids flutter, but you just woke up completely.

 

After putting you in the bed, he slides in beside you.

 

"Sing me to sleep," you mumbled to him.

 

He paused for a second and got your guitar from closet, sitting up.

 

 _Is he actually doing this? I was joking._ you thought to yourself.

 

He exhaled.

 

ᵢ gₒₜ ₐ fₑₑₗᵢₙ' cₐₗₗₑd ₜₕₑ bₗᵤₑₛ, ₒₕ ₗₒᵣd, ₛᵢₙcₑ ₘy bₐby ₛₐᵢd gₒₒdbyₑ  
ₗₒᵣd ᵢ dₒₙ'ₜ ₖₙₒw wₕₐₜ ᵢ'ₗₗ dₒ, ₐₗₗ ᵢ dₒ ᵢₛ ₛᵢₜ ₐₙd ₛᵢgₕ "ₒₕ ₗₒᵣd"  
ₜₕₐₜ ₗₐₛₜ ₗₒₙg dₐy ₛₕₑ ₛₐᵢd gₒₒdbyₑ, wₑₗₗ ₗₒᵣd ᵢ ₜₕₒᵤgₕₜ ᵢ wₒᵤₗd cᵣy  
ₛₕₑ'ₗₗ dₒ ₘₑ, ₛₕₑ'ₗₗ dₒ yₒᵤ, ₛₕₑ'ₛ gₒₜ ₜₕₐₜ ₖᵢₙdₐ ₗₒᵥᵢₙ'  
ₗₒᵣd ᵢ ₗₒᵥₑ ₜₒ ₕₑₐᵣ ₕₑᵣ wₕₑₙ ₛₕₑ cₐₗₗₛ ₘₑ ₛwₑₑₜ dₐₐₐₐₐₐₐₐDdY

 

 

"Loki what the hell? Where--  _why_ are you singing that?"

 

"You said you wanted me to sing you to sleep."

 

"Sing.  _Sing, not yodel._ "

 


	2. Jealous Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you decided to invite your old college friend over whom you hadn't seen for a while, which loki doesn't seem to appreciate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend elisa on twitter requested this. hope you like it.
> 
> #loki is scorpio

"Morning darling," Loki says kissing you gently.

 

"Hey baby," you said pulling away to get some food.

 

You walked and plunged onto the couch next to Loki.

 

"Sweetheart," he said looking down at you.

 

You smiled at him and he frowned.

 

"I can tell. What are you not telling me?" 

 

"Okay. My friend who I haven't seen since college, is um, coming over."

 

"Male or female?"

 

"Male," you muttered.

 

His eyes narrowed, but he covered it up.

 

"Okay."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Hey Justin!"

 

Loki stood directly behind you, his chest touching your back.

 

"Hi Y/N." Justin moved in for a hug, and you accepted it.

 

Loki grumbled behind you, and as you and Justin pulled apart, he noticed Loki.

 

"Nice to see you in person. Y/N talks about you a lot."

 

Loki mustered up an incredibly fake smile and shook Justin's hand.

 

You stepped back to let Justin in, and was about to walk after him until Loki held you back.

 

"I don't like him."

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

"You literally don't like any of my friends."

 

For the rest of the afternoon , you and Justin talked and talked, and Loki made you sit literally on him. Every time Justin said your name, he would rub the crook of your elbow.

 

Not that you minded.

 

Loki put his mouth by your ear. He was about to say something, but Justin interrupted him.

 

"I miss hanging out, time really does fly."

 

"I'm okay, I've just been relaxing."

 

"What did you two do together?" Loki questioned both of you.

 

Justin looked at me and I whispered, "Okay, we used to date. Nothing to worry about. It was for like 6 months--"

 

"Get out."

 

"Loki, stop."

 

He opened the door and pushed Justin out using magic.

 

"I will be the only one to hold you and love you."

 

You kissed him.

 

"Jealous much?"

 


	3. Revenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you had a pretty crappy ex-boyfriend, dalton. your friend let his name slip, and now loki was plotting revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was sent in from my other mom, lola. love u skskks
> 
> WARNING: emotional abuse + cheating mentioned.
> 
> plus death...

"Y/N, oh my gosh you have to see this. Dalton's already got a new person."

 

"Jamie, I said it before and I'll say it again. I don't care about him. He could die for all I care. He's a crappy human being."

 

"Who's this Dalton? Did he treat you wrong?"

 

He narrowed his eyes at Jamie, who panicked.

 

"I'm gonna go."

 

You glared at her, and she ran out and closed the door behind her, and Loki asked you again.

 

"Who is Dalton? A friend of hers?"

 

"Loki, it's not relevant. Drop it,"  you sighed walking off to your room.

 

He followed behind you but you closed the door behind you, and flopped on the bed.

 

But you realized, as you laid on the bed, that you forgot your phone.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He picked up your phone and unlocked it, since you let him put his finger print on. Looking for Jamie's contact, he calls her.

 

(italicized is loki. bold is jamie)

 

_jamie_

_it's loki_

_i need your help._

 

**is something wrong with y/n??**

 

_no._

_who's dalton_

 

 

Loki could hear her exhale on the other line.

 

 

**he was her ex boyfriend.**

 

_what did he do to her?_

 

**i think she should tell you herself.**

_no. tell me._

 

**okay so like... he cheated on her and emotionally abused her. it was a whole big thing, and it was just a toxic relationship in general. i don't have time to go into detail, i'm about to shower. just ask her about it.**

 

_and what was his name again?_

 

**dalton.**

 

He hung up the phone, and gripped it so hard, it snapped.

 

"Y/N, I'll be back soon."

 

You leaned against the door when you heard the door close, you opened the door and went to get your phone to find it absolutely  _destroyed._

 

"What the hell..." you groaned.

 

And you  _just_ got it too!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He stood in front of Dalton's door.

 

The thought of Y/N getting mistreated made him blind with rage.

 

The door opened and Loki smiled.

 

"Oh hey Jen! Come on in," Dalton said stepping aside.

 

He had disguised himself as Dalton's new partner.

 

Dalton put his hands on his lower back, which made Loki incredibly uncomfortable, trying not to cringe.

 

"What brings you here? I was just working."

 

He bit back a snarl, and said, "I saw something hanging from your window, I wanted to let you know."

 

"Oh? Lemme check," he said moving towards his open window.

 

Loki stood behind him, and pushed him out, and grinned when he heard his body hit the floor.

 

Closing the window, he noticed a woman who saw him.

 

Or, rather Jen.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Holy moly," you said as you looked at the TV.

 

Dalton got killed!

 

You heard the door open and saw Loki there, hiding a smirk as he watched the television.

 

"Can you believe this? And it was Jen too. His new  _fling._ " you said bitterly.

 

"Shame, isn't it?" Loki said as he tried to hide his smile.

 

"Loki..." you started.

 

"Yes, my sweetheart? The one whom I love above all?"

 

"Did you..."

 

"Did I....?"

 

He gave you a big smile and you gasped.

 

"LOKI! I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!"

 

"Y/N, it's okay. No more issues, hm?"

 

You stared at him, in shock.

 

He  _killed_ Dalton.

 

He advanced toward you, and hugged you.

 

"But what about Jen? She's going to jail?"

 

Loki shrugged.

 

"Whatever happens to her is none of our concern. Now, what would you like for dinner?"

 

 

 

 


	4. You're My Hero!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an AU after Infinity War. 
> 
> (in this sitch ur a little girl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend elisa requested thissssss love u

Loki sighed.

 

They'd defeated Thanos. After death, and destruction, it was over.

 

All over.

 

He stood by Thor, looking at the destroyed Wakandan landscape. He saw Thor's old friends' bodies lie farther away, unmoving. Although Loki wasn't their 'friend', it was still shocking to see them go. Mister Strange had done everything that he could with the Time Stone, but somethings just couldn't be reversed.

 

"Where shall we go now? Midgard is already destroyed, along with Asgard." Thor asked Loki.

 

"You're asking me? For help? The only place I can think of is Sakaar, and I'm not in the mood for Grandmaster."

 

"Wha-- what do you mean 'in the mood for'?"

 

Loki froze.

 

"Nothing."

 

So for the rest of the day, they wandered Wakanda, admiring King T'Challa's land.

 

"Loki!" he heard someone call his name.

 

He and Thor looked around, but Loki was the first to see a little girl standing in front of him.

 

"Mister Loki! Thank you so much for saving us and tricking Thanos!"

 

You hugged his legs, as that's how high you could reach.

 

Loki looked down at you, and was baffled. Thor was too, and you let go of him as Thor spoke.

 

"You favor my brother?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

"What about me?" he said teasing you.

 

"And what  _about_ you?"

 

Thor's smile dropped and Loki's smile rose.

 

"Ah, child, what is your name?"

 

"Y/N!"

 

 

 


	5. Assholes in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'm way too sober for this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend lola requested bc i was bored and i love her sm

You sat at the bar sandwiched between Steve and Loki, as Nat served you all drinks.

 

Bucky pulled Steve away for a bit, and Nat tagged along, leaving you and Loki, at the bar, alone.

 

Just the two of you.

 

Alone.

 

"So, Y/N, what was your first impression of me?"

 

You calmly sipped your whiskey, and replied, "I didn't necessarily have one. I heard your name being thrown around as 'Thor's brother', and from the stories told by him, you seemed incredibly devious."

 

He hid a small smirk, which sent a soft chill over your body.

 

"I am devious."

 

You wanted to leave, but stay at the same time. It's like something was  _drawing_ you to him. When you had looked back at him, you met his gaze, and your heart started beating crazy fast.

 

_I gotta leave before I say something off._

 

"I, uh, have-- gotta go," you said about hopping off the barstool and as his eyes followed you.

 

Loki softly touched your arm, holding you as he brought you closer to him.

 

"Stay."

 

His lips brushed yours, giving you goosebumps and a churning stomach.

 

He gave you almost a sheepish smile as he pulled away.

 

**_"I'm way too sober for this."_ **


End file.
